War of The Great Seal
by kishin666
Summary: Minato as the great Seal meets a strange man who frees him from staying as a statue while still having the seal up in return the man asks him to watch over the personas he had met who have also gained wills of their own along with Nyx from with in the seal. but a god of Darkness wishes to use this as way to bring the fall.(also has Minato x Nyx so there's that :3).
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Persona fans I was going through some the fic here and found ****Time within the great seal by Angel of light darkness but ended it after four chapters for good reasons in it Minato has a inner world with in the seal and his personas have personalities I loved this idea so I asked him/her if I could use to make story of my own. Now we go.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Persona series only this story and characters I make for it.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1: A Deal is Made<span>**

"Well this getting old." Minato thought to himself, he the great seal who stop the Fall and saved the world from the night goddess Nyx who had been the only company for Minato to his displeasure at first but slowly he started think of the goddess as something more than a prisoner he had to watch but something like a friend. strangely Nyx didn't respond to his complaining which she always did.

"Hey Nyx you still there?" he asked the for once silent goddess only to receive a low growl from the still recovering Erebus the manifestation of humanity's grief and negative emotion."I wasn't talking to you fur ball." The beast just snarled trying to lift one of it's heads only of it fall back down."Still can't move huh... my friends gave you one hell of a beat down haha." Minato laughed a bit at remembering his friends and all the good times they had but that was all gone at least he got to see them one last time.

"But remember you did save them and those times with them." the voice of Nyx echoed from behind the seal.

"Hey Nyx so hows it going today?" Minato jokingly asked the goddess.

"You know as well as I do that we wait until Erebus recovers to see if he can break the seal or find someone to do it for him." Nyx answered seriously not catching that Minato was joking.

"Yea yea I know that, it's just boring here and Erebus still has like 6 months before he's back to pounding on me again." Minato groaned even if it didn't do anything to the seal it was still annoying as hell to get hit constantly and do nothing about it.

"You could always drop the seal." Nyx proposed Knowing what Minato would say in return.

"Oh that's great idea but one problem if I do that then your husband over there is going get you and bring the Fall and that's not going to be any fun for everyone else now is it?" Minato told the goddess without any kind of emotion.

"So that's sarcasm it's just as you explained it." Nyx said in the same way as Minato."Like I informed you Erebus and I never had children, we brought them into existence on our own like you and your personas. The only thing we had to do together was bring the Fall nothing romantic at all." Nyx retold Minato what she had told after he had sealed her.

"So does that mean I got a shot to win your heart my dear." Minato joked again but this time Nyx remained silent."Uh Nyx?" He was starting get worried that he went too far with his joking.

"Silence someone is coming." Nyx finally answered to Minato surprise.

"But the abyss of time is gone and Erebus still down of the count." Minato said getting another growl from the downed beast.

"Hey Nyxie-chan it's been half a year why haven't you and Erebus brought the Fall yet." The voice of a man came from the void around the seal out of it came man in a black cloak that moved around as he walked towards the seal."What's this it wasn't here last time...oh hello there who are you look a little bit stiff?" The man looked down at the stature of Minato with his eyes which were black voids stars in them, his face was pale and he had long black hair.

"Minato and you are?" Minato asked the strange man.

"He's Chaos the primeval void and a annoying idiot." Nyx answered for Chaos while also showing her hate of the old being.

"Hey I'm not that annoying!" Chaos yelled back and turned into what look like a 9 year old boy."Now look what you did!" he snap his fingers and turned into a teenager to his dismay.

"Correction a annoying idiot who still can't use his powers." Nyx teased the newcomer.

"Oh shut up where are you anyway?" Chaos asked Nyx looking around for her.

"She's behind this seal I made which I am by the way." Minato answered Chaos who looked at him confused.

"I don't see a seal anywhere around here do you?" Chaos said with wide smile.

"What do you mean?" Minato asked only to realized he could move and talk looking down he was back in his school uniform, mp3 player and all."What!? how!? when!?" Minato could only look on as Chaos still had his smile.

"See Nyxie-chan I've gotten better over the years." Chaos then put a hand over the door to where Nyx was and it opened in flash of white light that faded to show Nyx looking about 18 her skin white like snow. her raven hair reaching her waist some bangs over her face with blue eyes just like Ryoji. she was dressed in a black sleeveless dress that had feathers near the end that stop at her knees she was also barefoot. she pushed back some her bangs and looked directly at Minato who looked back.

"You're just like I'm remember you." she sent him a smile making his cheeks flare up.

"Well you look a lot different the last time I saw you, you were a glowing egg with hands." Minato joked getting a laugh out from Nyx."_Wow she looks even better than I thought she would_" he said in his mind hopeful that Nyx didn't read it this time while the two had their little moment Chaos was getting irritated since no one paid him any attention.

"Hey I'm I not important I am the one who freed you two!" Chaos yelled making Nyx look at him annoyed and Minato looked like he didn't care."What's with the way you two are looking at me is there something I should know?"

"Well if you must know Minato has The Universe Arcana so what you just did he could do it too and stop calling me by that nickname." Nyx informed the primeval void who went over to Minato

"So you're why Nyxi- I mean Nyx and Erebus haven't cause The Fall?" Chaos waited for Minato to answer.

"Yea." Minato simply said but got a shocked look."OH NO THE FALL! EREBUS!" When he turned around he came to the site of Erebus still laying on the ground."Huh but why?" he asked out loud for anyone to answer.

"The seal is still up I just freed you and Nyx from your restrictions is all." Chaos told Minato walking over to the downed Erebus."Besides this guy lost I have no time for losers only winners like you." Chaos then appear in front of Minato with a punch but it was stopped by a white hand gripping tightly on his arm."Huh!" when he looked up he stared right into the face of Thanatos."Oh my!" Chaos was then thrown into one of the open doors making it crumble down on top of him and Thanatos let out a roar.

"Are you alright master?" Came the voice of Orpheus Telos his lyre in hand ready for anything.

"He is fine Orpheus it is the other one we should worry for." Now Messiah appear unhappily looking at Thanatos."You didn't have to do that you know?"

"Better safe then sorry." Thanatos answered in a deadpan.

"Guys it's great to see you all but I didn't think you'd talk other than the times I summoned you?" Minato asked with both excitement and confusion at his most used personas coming to his aid.

"Allow me to explain." Messiah offered and continued to talk with out answer."When you summon us it is only for battle that required much focus on both side so talking was not a need but in here we can hold our forms better so we can talk now"

"Okay but where is **_here_**?" Minato asked to which all of his personas shrugged and he face palmed.

"I can answer that." from under the rubble Chaos got up his neck and arm twisted in painful looking ways and his Cloak was tore in a few places."Man you did a number on me." He commented on his state then with his other arm he snap his neck back as the twisted arm healed."And my clothes too." he snapped a finger and was now dressed in black shirt and jeans barefoot like Nyx."Much better to answered your question this is the sea of souls where all life starts and ends the part you're in is where Erebus lays." he said wide smile on his face again.

"Wow" Minato looked around to see the black void that was there faded away to show a sky filled with endless stars.

"All of those are souls of animals, persons, gods everyone all out there." Nyx explained to Minato seeing his amazement and smiled.

"But more importantly I have a deal for you Minato." Chaos slowly walked towards Minato until his personas blocked him.

"That's as far as you get." Messiah stated looking at Chaos coldly.

"It's okay guys so what's the deal Chaos?" Minato asked his personas backing off.

"I'm bored with this place nothing interesting ever happens and it drives me nuts I'm the embodiment of Chaos I need to see more than just stars!" Chaos shouted out surprising Minato and Nyx."I'll do anything for this place to have some life but no one talks to me other then Nyx and Erebus so finding help is hard. That's why I want to make a deal with you because you can make a whole world in that seal of yours."Chaos pointed to the inside of the door.

"Didn't you try that with Erebus." Nyx reminded Chaos of his last deal.

"Well as you can see he didn't bring the fall thanks to this guy so I'm going with him now." Chaos pointed a thumb at Minato who looked at him suspiciously."Yes I made a deal with him to bring The Fall and rule your world he came close but failed even with all the power I gave him." Chaos again looked at Erebus with disappointment.

"And what makes you think I will just make a deal with you?" Minato questioned still suspicious about Chaos.

"If you don't I'll just put you two back the way you were and this time you wouldn't be able to talk together." Chaos snarled showing his wrath from the old days making Nyx hold on to Minato's hand.

"Minato." she whispered her fear of losing her friend beginning to show.

"Fine what do I do." Minato obeyed feeling the same way Nyx did and squeeze her hand.

"Great! All you gotta do is watch over the personas you have, if it works out maybe later others from different people will come too it's going to be fun!"Chaos made a complete 180 from how he was a moment ago from anger god to happy teenager."But first you need some help to keep them in line how many personas can you take with you at once?" he asked Minato.

"Uh 12 that was my max." Minato answered a bit worried about if he could do what Chaos wanted.

"Wow that's a lot you wildcards don't play around. Well go on call the 12 you wish to help you rule your world." Chaos formed a gateway that shined in many colors.

"Well I have Messiah, Orpheus and Thanatos that makes three." Minato paused to think who to call first."first up Pixie." and like that from the gateway came Pixie she flew to Minato at seeing him taking a bow.

"It's a pleasure to serve again master." she said sweetly

"You know you can call ANY of your personas right." Chaos told Minato disappointed by his first choice.

"She was the first personas I got in Tartarus." Minato responded.

"Hmmm that's something I guess ok next." Chaos said still displeased.

"Jack frost." Minato called the little snow spirit hopped out of the gateway and made a peace sign.

"hi boss hee ho." he cheerfully said as Minato smiled at him Chaos on the other was trying to hold his rage putting a hand over his face.

"Now you're just fucking with me and oddly I'm ok with it." he groaned pulling the hand on his face down slowly.

"Ok time for a heavy hitter Thor." Thor walked out of the gateway and raised a hand to sky in bolt of lighting his hammer came to him as he bowed to Minato.

"I am your loyal warrior master use me as you see fit."

"Now this is what I'm talking about nice choice!" Chaos cheered at seeing a powerful personas like Thor and waited for the next one with anticipation.

"Norn." the three goddess appear accompanied by their clock.

"We wish to serve you." They all said in unison as they always do.

"Three in one not bad next one." Chaos was pleased again by Minato's choice.

"Ok lets try two at once Set and Horus." the two personas came forth Horus shined with bright light his wings out stretched while Set kept his in giving off a dark aura.

"I am your's to commanded my lord." Horus was the first to speak closing his wing the light going away.

"You better put me to good use master." Set growled a bit to show his enthusiasm at being called.

"Thank you both next is Siegfried." Minato called his tenth persona who walked out of the gateway sword held high.

"May my sword be of use to you my king." he said as he bowed

"It will be now raise. The next one is Lucifer." Minato called the gateway turned black as Lucifer the rebel god came out of it in his angelic form.

"So we meet again master this time I will serve to your natural end." he said making everyone else sweat drop.

"Whoa the rebel god Lucifer." Chaos said not knowing how to feel about this choice.

"Sacred I might come after you?" Minato joked with Chaos seeing his discomfort.

"Like hell! now make you last choice!" Chaos retorted with anger.

"Ok ok last up is Alice." Minato called his last persona who walked out of the gateway with a skip she whirled around and took a bow as the gateway closed behind her.

"Thank you for picking me master." she said making the cutest face.

"Ok this one makes me wonder what goes on in that head of yours why did you called her of all things!?" Chaos yelled like he did for the first two pointing at Alice."What can she do anyway!?"

"Alice." Minato simply said and Alice snap her fingers and sent all of the dyne attacks at Chaos who got burnt, frozen, shock and blown away all at the same time clashing into the other door of the seal.

"Should I add a Megidolaon to it master." Alice turned to Minato smiling forming a ball of light.

"Okay that hurt like hell." Chaos groaned as he pulled himself out of rubble for the second time in one day his body horribly damage even bone showing but it was all fixed with snap of a finger from him."Reminded me never to ask you a dumb question." He said in a deadpan.

"OK." Minato said with smile to mock Chaos."So now what?" he asked looking at the void in with seal

"You can do what you want you have The Universe Arcana it can create a world for the personas where you can do anything except the personas you picked are the only ones you can use the others will be on their own and may even try to knock you off the throne and take rule, other than that your god." Chaos explained making a armchair appear for him sit on."You'll be able to do stuff like this it's going to be so fun much." he change into his 9 year old self compete with teddy bear.

"Uh right well what about Nyx?" Minato asked not sure how to react to Chaos's change he also noticed that he hadn't let go of Nyx's hand this hold time and kept holding it.

"I can see that you and her have thing going so she can go with you I don't want her around she's a meanie!" Chaos stuck his tongue out at Nyx who glared at him."See take her with you before she hurts me!" he hid behind his chair."I'll stop by sometimes to check on you."

"Ok everyone we got a world to make and watch over" Minato told his personas following him and Nyx as they went into the great seal and with a wave of a hand he fixed the doors and closed it.

"Wow he's already able to fix things this was an excellent deal."Chaos said now back to how he was he when first showed up smiling at the way things turn out.

"Why did you not help me Chaos." Erebus growled words for the first time in a long time at Chaos.

"Didn't you hear me the first time I have no time for loser like you." Chaos bent completely backward to see Erebus with a mocking smile."Even with the shadows you couldn't bring the fall you are weak and you make me regret giving you power I should have given all of it to Nyxie-chan but I wasted it on you." he bent back and opened a gateway for himself."I hope you rot away back to the void you crawled from." was the kindest good bye Chaos could say to Erebus as he left.

"You call me weak, a regret, a waste but you are wrong I will bring the Fall and you just help me with it!" Erebus roared getting up on one of his hands."A world filled with personas the perfect place for my shadows!" He looked at the door of the seal as he could feel some of his shadows inside."HAHAHA thank you Nyx you just cost that boy his world by going with him my shadows will wait until they can get powerful hosts and then I WILL RULE HAHAHA!" His demonic laughter ringed out into the sea of souls.

**Chapter End**

* * *

><p><strong>Well that took longer than I thought :P well hope you like it just review or PM me on what you think and I will finish this because I only one other story in soul eater that I upload on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays this one gets Tuesdays and Thursdays well that's it form me bye guys. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter for you guys and thanks for the support it really helps.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Persona series only this story and characters I make for it.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 2: A day of God and his Guardians<span>  
><strong>

"Mito-chan." came a voice Minato did not recognize. All he could see was a silhouette of a person on his bed. It was saddling him and as he looked closer it had the form of a girl but he couldn't make out the face."Mito-chan." she whispered bending down to plant kisses on his neck getting a moan out of him. he tried to push the person off of him but instead she just giggled at his efforts."You're so cute trying to resist." she told him as light began to shine into the room from a widow and the silhouette disappeared where the light touch it.

"WAIT!" Minato shot his arms up only to catch thin air he was still in his room which was quite large having a wall mounted flat screen T.V, a circular couch with coffee table, a dresser and study desk on the side, two doors led out of his one to the bathroom, the other to a hallway."Man what kind of dream did I just have, I need stop watching movies so later." Minato grumbled getting out of bed and into the bathroom and took a shower afterwards he put on some casual clothes and headed out the door to the hallway he was thinking of where to go to day but got interrupted by two loud roars and swords clashing together from down stairs making him go to see what was going on.

"What the fuck guys?" Minato asked seeing both Thanatos and Ryoji transformed as Death at each other's throat with their swords in a destroy lobby that was bigger than the one at dorm with more high class furniture they broke apart when they heard Minato, Ryoji turned back to his human form rubbing his head and Thanatos just stood arms crossed.

"Ah you heard it as well master." Messiah appear from the stairs looking at Ryoji and Thanatos which made both of them start to sweat."Now how did this come about?" he asked the two.

"It's his fault!" They both yelled pointing at Chaos as a teenager his hair now in a mohawk with the sides faded laying on a couch the only thing not destroyed in the room. He let out a yawn turning to Minato and Messiah and stared blankly at them.

"All I asked was which one of them was stronger they started arguing then Ryoji transformed and they went on a brawl fest." He retold what happened.

"Well I can't really blame you for the fight but you're coming with me today." Minato said to Chaos pulling him off the couch and towards the front door."Oh almost forgot." He snap his fingers fixing everything."And Messiah if you see Jack Frost tell him it's his turn at the arena."

"As you wish master." Messiah answered as Minato left with a complaining Chaos at his side."Now what to do with you two?" Messiah asked himself as the two just stared at him. Then just as he was about to speak Jack Frost came flying through the air like he was driving a car. He stopped in front of Messiah.

"Hey Messiah come play with me." he said as he made a snowball and threw it at Messiah's face that slowly melted away at seeing this Ryoji and Thanatos were now sweating waterfalls thinking that Jack was going to need to run for his life and them too.

"I'm sorry little one I can't right now." Messiah smiled at Jack petting his head surprising Ryoji and Thanatos who were making a escape out of the lobby ."Master said it's your turn at the arena." he told jack making him frown.

"Aww I don't wanna." Jack crossed his arm.

"If you go I'll play with you all day ok." To that Jack flew out the lobby to the arena with a big smile."Now where do you think you two are going." Messiah smiled at Ryoji and thanatos trying to sneak up the stairs but the smile he given them told them that were in for a world of pain.(RUN YOU FOOLS :0 )

* * *

><p><span><strong>With Minato and Chaos<strong>

"Aww come on Minato let me go." Chaos begged walking along side Minato through Velvet City a place Minato made for his personas he named if after the Velvet room where he met most of his personas, the city was large with many street and paths at the center was a arena where personas would do battle for fame and had a big tournament every Full moon where the winner got a chance to challenge Minato which they often turned down. the rest of the city was divided by Arcanas of different personas who live there.

"Because if I leave you anywhere you'll cause trouble." Minato told Chaos looking at him annoyed."Besides why do you even stay here don't you have your own dimension or something?" he asked which Chaos frowned at putting his hands together.

"I do but I get lonely fast, you, Nyxie-chan, Ryoji and your personas are the only beings that talk to me." Chaos muttered only loud enough for Minato to hear as he wiped a tear off his face.

"Whoa I'm sorry I ask you can stay just calm down." Minato grabbed hold of Chaos to convince him it was okay only to let go quickly."What the fuck Chaos!"

"Huh what do yo-" Chaos paused as his voice got higher and looked down and saw the he had grew a pair of breast about b-cups."Oh no now look what you made me do." He or rather she yelled looking up at Minato. Chaos had changed to a girl a few inches shorter than Minato, her hair was now in a ponytail with the sides still faded.

"What do you mean me?!" Minato yelled back at her."So is this like your real form or something?" he asked looking away as Chaos played with her boobs.

"I'm not sure myself I've been around too long to remember and something like this shouldn't be surprising I am the god of confusion after all hehe" She giggled at Minato looking away from her. she then snap her fingers changing her black shirt and jeans to a white tank top with a eye with hands and feet coming out of it and a black skirt with a pair of heels so that she was back to Minato's height

"You have a point I have seen weirder stuff." Minato said remembering when he met Orobas.(That guy is FABULOUS!)

"So what do you think of me now Mito-chan?" Chaos asked Minato posing of him, she stop when she saw that his face tensed up."Mito-chan What's wrong?"

"It's nothing I just had dream and some girl called me that in it." He told her getting flustered at remembering how the dream went.

"Well to gods dreams are like versions, that or someone for equal or greater power is messing with you." Minato then gave Chaos a suspicious look which she noticed."HEY! If I mess you then Nyxie-chan will have my head for it." she said looking sacred.

"Yea I guess you're right but didn't you scare Nyx that one time and why are you afraid of her anyway?" Minato asked his suspicions going away for now.

"I was surprises when she got scared from the time I met her she never got afraid of **_anything_** even if was me and that's what scared me the most about her but when it came to losing you she got afraid." Chaos wrapped a arm around Minato's."I need to keep you close your Nyxie-chan's weakness Mito-chan." she whispered letting go of him as Jack frost came flying by.

"Hey boss who's the hot chick?" Jack asked with a big smile looking at Chaos.

"That's Chaos Jack." Minato told him making his face go expressionless.

"Never mind lets get to the arena!" he flew away towards the arena.

"What was that about?" Chaos asked to which Minato shrugged and got back to walking with Chaos behind.

* * *

><p><strong><span>At the Arena<span>**

"Greetings master how are you?" Horus greeted Minato. He and Set were tasked with watching over the arena which a large coliseum this month, Set bowed to Minato not wanting to talk but they both did look at Chaos not aware for her new form.

"I'm fine thank you, so how are things?" Minato asked noticing the two looking at Chaos."Oh this is Chaos." both them got shocked looks.

"Yea I know weird hehe ho." Jack pop out from behind Minato.

"Uh Well everything is fine here, except Thor wishes to fight in the arena." Horus answered.

"Did he say sorry to Beelzebub for hammering his stinger?" Minato asked.

"Nah he said that the bug deserved it." Horus answered shaking his head.

*sigh* "Well what about everyone else?"

"Well Nyx took Norn, Siegfried and Alice with her to deal with some trouble between the Empress and Emperor Arcanas." Horus told his master.

"That can't be helped what about Orpheus and Lucifer?"

"They are on patrol, master you may want to start a battle soon the others are get restless." Set finally began to talk as noise of unhappy onlookers could be heard.

"You're right well keep up a good job you two." Minato then entered the arena with Chaos and Jack Frost.

"At last his highness greets his people with his presence." Loki snarled one of the few personas that didn't follow Minato any more as he stood in the center of the arena waiting for a fight

"Loki watch your tongue!" Thor yelled at him ready to bash his head off."I'm sorry for him my king he is just a fool. and who is the young lady with you." Thor bowed to Minato while looking at Chaos.

"Are all for you blind look at the eyes the EYES!" Chaos yelled at Thor pointing to her eyes."Who else do think would have these?"

"Ah Chaos I did not notice your change." Thor said turning to Loki."Now master I will deal with my brother." He was about to throw his hammer when Minato stopped him.

"No Thor you still haven't said sorry to Beelzebub so Jack will be the one to fight him." Minato told Thor making him lower his hammer.

"But my king!" Thor tried to think of a way to make his master allow him to fight but couldn't."So be it I will return after I gave my apologies to the bug." Thor then walked out of the arena to find Beelzebub.

"Well that takes care of that now Jack go have a good fight with Loki." Minato told jack as he went to take a seat followed by Chaos.

"WHAT! THIS IS WHO YOU WISH ME TO FIGHT. HAHAHA!" Loki laughed his head off pointing at Jack.

"You don't think I'm strong!" Jack made a snowball and chucked it right into Loki's mouth."hehehe ho take that!"

"YOU ARE DIE!" Loki was getting ready to teach Jack some manners.

**Chapter End**

* * *

><p><strong>There goes another chapters of you guys and the last persona one for this week next's one out on Tuesday that's about it. leave a review on your thoughts and follow if you like (I sound like a youtuber 0_0) as for Chaos heshe is a multi gender being and how he/she acts depend on which gender he/she is at the time so I'll let you think of where I'm going with that :) bye for now!  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there guys here's the chapter of you all hope you like it**

****Disclaimer: I do not own Persona series only this story and characters I make for it.****

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 3 : Jack's Power and Loki's Weakness<strong>

"DO YOU REALLY THINK YOU HAVE A CHANCE AGAINST ME!" Loki snarled circling Jack Frost like he was a hunter waiting for his prey to make move.

"Can you hurry up? I wanna to go play with Messiah?" Jack asked Loki while picking his nose out of boredom.

"WHY YOU LITTLE BART!" Loki rushed over to Jack and sent him flying with a kick right into a wall."There that should teach you." Loki was about to walk out of the arena when he was hit by a blast of air from behind."WHO DARES TO STRIKE ME!" turning around he saw Jack back on his feet and looking like he threw a punch.

"Sonic punch!" Jack threw a punch which made the air around him shoot towards Loki hitting him in the face knocking him back a bit."How do you like that hehe ho." Jack laughed at Loki making him more pissed than he was a moment ago but instead of yelling he just had a large smile on his face.

"Oh so you like to play with wind then how about this Garudyne!" with a wave of his hand Loki sent a powerful gust of wind that picked Jack up and sent him all around the arena getting some cheers from the onlookers.

"Your little guardian is having his ass beat aren't you worried Mito-chan?" Chaos asked Minato as she watched Jack get blown in all directions.

"I have a different view on that take a closer look." Minato answered doing as he said Chaos focused on Jack a bit more and got a surprise instead of screaming for his life Jack had a big smile on his face doing spins and flips in the air acting he wasn't in any danger."See he's having fun up there."

Loki also noticed what Jack was doing."You think I'm playing with you then how about this!" Loki swiped his hand down to make all the wind around Jack crash down taking Jack with it kicking up dust when it hit the ground after the dust had cleaned the little snow spirit was trying his best to stand back up much to Loki's annoyance."Why don't you give up you're no match for me I don't see why you were chosen as a guardian you're weak after this maybe Minato will realizes just how worthless you are HAHAHA!" Loki laughed madly getting more cheers from the crowd except Minato and Chaos.

"Hehehe ho you think the boss is going to hate me just because I'm weak." Jack stood up dusting himself off, looking as serious as he could get."Well you're wrong the boss isn't like that he picked me because he likes me and I'll show you the real power of a guardian!" He looked at Minato for a sign of approval getting a nod he held his hands out and a tarot card appear but it was blank Jack held the card up." Universe Arcana!" he cried being covered in a orb of light.

"What the hell!?" Loki looked on like everyone else as the orb grew bigger and bigger until it burst into small lights leaving a man dressed in a white leather rode that had two blue lines going along the sleeves to a hood which was also blue and was like Jack's hat just without the the smiley face under the hood was mask that looked like a snowflake covering his upper face. he had white pants with a long white tail sticking out and shoes like Jack's, in his hands which were covered by blue gloves was a long staff that had a blue crystal ball on it. Finally he had pieces of armor around his shoulders, hands and feet.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" Loki shouted at the newcomer who walked circles around him every step leaving ice behind.

"Can't you tell it's me Jack Frost." Jack said with a more mature voice doing a peace sign with his left hand while the other held the staff. This shocked everyone who was watching the fight except Minato."You can still run if you like hehehe ho." Jack sent Loki a mocking smile.

"HA! you think just because you got a growth spurt you can take me on, well take this!" Loki cast another Garudyne this time with a lot power behind it going right at Jack.

"Sonic punch!" Jack did a fast jab with his free hand that sent out blast of air that stop the Garudyne easily getting cheers from the crowd which pissed off Loki."Well to be correct I'm Jack Frost from the Universe Arcana and that's thanks to the boss." he gave Minato a thumbs up who returned it.

Chaos took her eyes off of Jack's new form to look at Minato."So you gave some of your power to your guardians so that they could be part of the Universe Arcana very smart Mito-chan very smart indeed." she told him impressed by how strong Jack got from changing his Arcana.

"Thanks but not all of them can do the whole changing thing but it's still powerful." Minato said watching the fight with more excitement then before.

"Bufudyne!" Jack waved his staff to make a blizzard that froze everything in it's path Loki tried to counter it with his Garudyne but he only stopped part of it the rest of it hit his right leg freezing it up to the knee he cringed at the pain but brush it off."Oh that's right you resist ice I wanted to freeze it off completely my bad heheh ho."

"Bastard!" Loki spat out as he broke the ice off his leg, glaring at Jack with furry."Rakukaja! Mind Charge!" He cast the sells on himself and waited for Jack to make the next move.

"Now let's see here what can I do?" Jack was looking at his staff like it had the answer."Ah I know Ice Break!" He waved the staff again making a blue wave of light go to Loki and covered him and went away."Now I can hit you with some Ice but first." Jack started to focus his power into his staff, the crystal ball then glowed brightly as everyone else look on in awe with Loki looking with fear.

"I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED BY THE LIKES OF YOU!" Loki yelled out forming a ball of light in his hands and threw it at Jack."Megidola!" the ball exploded right as it neared Jack white energy going all around him."HAHAHA! That should have got him next is you unworthy king HAHAHA!" Loki looked at Minato as he laughed madly.

"Is that all you got Loki?" Jack asked standing perfectly fine where as the ground around him was burnt black Loki just looked at him in disbelief."Your silence tells me it was now take this." Jack raised his staff up high doing so made ice that had the appears of flames to form he then pointed the staff at Loki causing the ice to quickly rush at him, warping around his body.

"AAARGH! IT BURNS! IT BURNS! AARGH!" Loki screamed out as he went to his knees as the ice continued to warp around him with some smoke coming off of him. he couldn't remove the ice on his body since every time he touched it the ice just spread leaving him in more agony.

Jack lowered the staff to stop the ice from spreading but it kept on burning Loki."Cool huh ice so cold it burns just like frostbite but a lot worse I think I'll call it Frost Burn hehehe ho." he laughed as Loki was on the ground in so much pain that he didn't hear what Jack was saying."I guess you're done." the ice started to melt away.

Minato then stood up getting the attention of everyone in the arena."Since Loki is incapable of fighting anymore I deem Jack Frost the winner of today's match any objections?" the crowd cheers exploded throughout the arena all the while Jack waved to his fans as he turned back to his normal self going over to Loki who was still hurt on the ground.

"Here let me help you Loki." Jack told him forming a Dia in his hands but Loki bashed his hands away.

"I don't need your help!" Loki groaned at Jack barely getting back to his feet."I will get more powerful and then I'll destroy you and the king for this disgrace mark my words." he then vanished likely going back to the Fool Arcana section of Velvet city.

"Well he's a sore loser." Chaos said coming up to Jack along with Minato."And I've change my mind about you snow ball." She told Jack hoping to get a smile or a thank you from him.

"hehehe ho I don't care what you think of me, I'm going to play with Messiah now bye!" Jack cheered flying away in search of Messiah.

"That little jackass! Can't he see when a girl is complimenting him grrrr." Chaos tried to growl in rage but it came out as cute sound while making a fist.

"Oh let him be Chaos,come on lets go see how Nyx and the others are doing." Minato said walking out of the arena followed by Chaos.

* * *

><p><strong><span>From within the Fool Arcana Section<span>**

Loki still in pain appeared in a room of a castle that he had since he was high up in the Fool Arcana only getting passed by Susanoo and Orpheus Telos. he limped over to a desk in the room on it was a mask that was completely white and had zero on the forehead.

"I can see that you lost fool." The mask spoke in many voices at once mocking at the state Loki was in.

"Quiet you I was unprepared that's all." Loki spat at the mask as he tried to keep himself up.

"That's an understatement you were defeated by one of the weakest guardians you are starting to lose your worth fool." the mask told him as it began to float staring coldly at Loki who did not meet it's gaze."And if so then maybe I'll just take what I need from you." It warned him but Loki did not get sacred in fact he jumped back.

"You think I'll let you do that! in that case I'll destroy you now!" Loki got whatever strength he had left."Niflheim!" he yelled as everything in the room was frozen and started to break apart.*pant pant*"You think just because gave me some power I'll do you as ask Ha." Loki was now on his hands and knees panting heavily.

"It's too bad you couldn't use that against the magician but no matter I'll take what I need now Fool." Even with the last attack the mask was still there it floated over to Loki and forced itself on to his face as black goo began covering Loki's body after a while the mask came off Loki and the goo now had the form of Loki with white lines coming from the mask going all over it."Ah master will be pleased I have a way get him in here now thanks to you fool." the mask said to Loki who was still conscious."My my still awake after that, well I guess I should tell you who I am." It tossed him to a frozen wall."I am ker for now I'll use your power and form until I can bring my master and father Erebus here." Ker said to as it disappeared.

**Chapter End**

* * *

><p><strong>Ah another chapter down of you guys. hope you liked what I did with jack frost, his and pixie's are the ones with most changes the rest will be simple e.g puts amour on Set kind of like that. As for ker it is a actually a child of Erebus and Nyx in myths and is the god of Violent Death whereas Thanatos is the god of peaceful Death yea don't ask me about that I'll use some others for Erebus's team well that's it for me review and follow pls :3.<br>**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I know it's been a while I'll explain what's going on with my fics after the chapter so enjoy.**

**Disclaimer:****I do not own the Persona series only this story and characters I make for it**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 4: The Guardian Girls(and Siegfried)<strong>**  
><strong>

"Hey Nyx do you really need all of us to take care of this?" Alice asked skipping behind Siegfried, Norn and Nyx with absolute boredom written all over her face as they went through the elegant streets of the Emperor Section tall buildings all around."I mean Siggie and Norn are way better then me... so I'll just go back to Minato-chan." She said turning around with a big smile but got stopped by Nyx pulling her by the hand making Alice pout crossing her arms while getting dragged.

"That's not going to happen this time little girl you always want to be around Minato so much it's quite annoying." Nyx looked down on Alice annoyed the two had developed a bit of a rivalry of Minato's attention making sure neither was alone with him."I wouldn't let you go back to him without helping us first." Nyx brought Alice up to her feet and made her march along with everyone else.

"Oh you two never stop do you?" Siegfried said out loud with a laugh getting burning glares from Nyx and Alice making him back away from them."Uh guys that was just a joke."

"Hehe Siegfried you should know never get in between those two when they fight, you know that their feelings for our master is powerful." Norn giggled coming up to Siegfried while Nyx and Alice were having a glaring contest with sparks flying and a dark aura around them making Norn and Siegfried sweat drop."See bad things happen around them."

"Yea you're right as always Norn." Siegfried told Norn the contest between Nyx and Alice was cut short by Pixie flying towards them being chased by Oberon swinging his sword aimlessly at the fleeing Pixie.

"Help! he's trying to kill me!" Pixie cried flying into Nyx's hair for protection. Oberon was about to take a swing at Nyx when Siegfried bashed away his sword away with ease and held him upside down by one foot."D-did you get him?" Pixie asked as she slowly came out of Nyx's hair warping some around herself still a bit scared until she saw that Siegfried had Oberon and smiled.

"Oberon what is the meaning of this attacking someone a Guardian for that matter when not in the arena is a serious offense." Norn warned Oberon but he just stare blankly at her trying to get his sword but it was out of his reach."Hmm what's that." Norn pointed to a black nail on the back of Oberon's neck.

"I'm not sure but it might be what's got him like this." Siegfried said trying to pull the nail off Oberon to no avail."It is really stunk in there that or maybe it's a sell, Pixie you want to try and dispel it?" he asked Pixie.

"I was going to try that when I found him a while back but he tried to slash me." Pixie flew over to Oberon putting her hands together like she was praying forming a blue light."Patra." Pixie cast the spell on Oberon covering him with the blue light making the nail disappear. Oberon then looked around with a confused face.

"Huh what's going on here!? Why I am I being held by Siegfried!? Did I do something wrong and where is that harlotry!?" He asked quickly going from face to face.

"You don't remember trying to kill me like five minutes ago?" Pixie asked Him as Siegfried let him go.

"WHAT!? To attack a Guardian in cold blood is a death wish everyone knows that!" Oberon was now sharking in fear."Please forgive me I was not in my right mind."

"Do not worry Oberon you were being controlled anything you did will be taken out on whoever used you." Nyx told him calming him down a bit."Now tell us about this harlotry you speak of?"

But before Oberon could answer a large bolt of lighting flashed in the sky destroying a building near Nyx and the others making them rush over to where it came from when they got closer they saw Odin with many black nails all over his body standing over a burnt Hariti and a beaten Kingu as Mother Harlot was taking a sip from her chalice, she waved her hand making Odin ready his spear taking aim at Raja Naga who was holding off Leanan Sidhe who had three nail on her. Odin went to impale Raja Naga but was stopped by Siegfried using his sword to send Odin back a few feet.

"At first I thought this was another little skirmish between Empress and Emperor but this much worse?" Siegfried asked already using a Power Change on himself while Odin just stared at him blankly.

"So the king's pawns came to play." Harlot scoffed at the guardians and Nyx petting one of the heads on her beast."Oh and you brought one of my pets back thank you." she pointed to Oberon making the nail reappearing and Oberon went to Harlot's side.

"So you're the cause of this whore." Nyx stated to Harlot irritated at being called a pawn by such a lower being."If so then we will have to take care of you." Norn, pixie and Alice were at Nyx's side ready to end what whatever Harlot was planing.

"Hmph says the king's bitch I wonder how he puts up with you sometimes Nyx." Harlot mocked Nyx remaining calm while looking at her opponents she just raised a hand and Alilat, Skadi and Barong came to her side all of which had a different number of nails on them."These should do for now." Skadi sent out a Bufudyne and Barong used a Ziodyne the two attacks combined creating a blast of Ice and lighting going right at the girls while Alilat stay in front of Harlot.

"We got this!" Alice and Norn yelled, Alice with a Agidyne in her hand while Norn used her clock to form a Gurudyne they unleashed their attacks combining into a fiery storm clashing with the Ice and lighting canceling each other out in a explosion of the four elements.

"Now it's my turn." Nyx said black wings growing form the feathers on her dress and got armor like her avatar with the sword in her right hand." Arcana Shift: Strength." Nyx held up her left hand holding the tarot card for Strength that disappeared and then held up her sword."Tempest Slash!" she quickly brought down her sword creating hundreds of slashes going towards Harlot marking a dust cloud on impact."That should show you whore." Nyx had changed back to normal pushing back some of her bangs.

"Well you're just as strong as they say Night Queen." came the voice of Harlot as the dust cloud cleaned showing that Alilat had took Nyx's attack without a scratch."It's a good thing I have this one, now give it all back to him my pet." Harlot pointed to Siegfried who was holding off Odin and Leanan Sidhe, Alilat glowed brightly and sent out the Tempest Slash at Siegfried.

"Siggie look out!" Alice yelled at him as she, Norn and Nyx were going to help him but got stopped by Skadi and Barong.

"Wha-" Siegfried turned only to get hit by the Tempest Slash covering his body in cuts and smashing him into a building breaking a wall.

"Very nice thanks for the help Night Queen." Harlot said impressed with how strong the reflected attack was, Nyx shot her a fierce glare but she waved it off. "Finish Him Odin! Vile Assault!" as she ordered Odin got his spear ready as a drill of light formed at it's tip taking aim at the downed Siegfried.

"Not today!" Pixie had flew over to Siegfried's side holding her blank tarot card already being covered by a orb of light.

But Odin didn't stop his attack and hit the orb causing it to explode violently in a flash of light. After that Odin was on his knees as a woman was floating in the air she looked a lot like Pixie but was the size of a normal person and had long wavy hair that reached her lower back. She was in a long blue sleeveless dress that had splits on both sides of it with a green floral design on it. she still had her gloves and stockings but with the floral design like her dress and in her hands was a silver rapier, vines acting as a hand guard, her wings had a more bug like appearance turning a light green and had grown two more pairs of them and finally she had a small silver crown on the side of her head.

"Introducing Pixie of The Universe Arcana!" Pixie cheered striking a pose with her rapier."And now it's time to take care of you." She pointed a finger at Harlot.

"So this is what Minato meant by 'leveling up his guardians' very impressive." Nyx said look the new Pixie with interest.

"hmph so the king shared his powers with his pawns that's weak thinking on his part." Harlot said unimpressed by Pixie's transformation raising her hand to make Odin get back on his feet."Now my pet impale her! Vile Assault!" and as ordered Odin used Vile Assault again thrusting at Pixie's abdomen but Pixie didn't move out of the way and took the attack without fear, to Harlot's surprise the spear didn't even go through Pixie's dress and drill faded away.

"Hehe when I'm like this I can block pierce the more you kno-" Pixie was cut off when she blocked a swing from Odin's spear with her rapier."Hey that's not very nice I was talking." she said spinning Odin's spear around making it fly out of his hands and into a wall."What are you going to do now hmm?"

"Well there are other ways to hurt you, Odin Thunder Reign!" Harlot ordered Odin as he charged a massive amount electricity scorching the ground around him before sending all of it at Pixie in a huge blast. Pixie stood still and raised her sword with both hands to her face with the tip pointing upwards.

"Nature's fury!" Pixie yelled raising her sword high making multiple vines grow out quickly from the ground with thorns made out of dark green energy. The vines made a wall to protect Pixie and Siegfried who was behind her that was strong enough to hold up against Odin's attack with only some of the vine burning."Try again."

"So what if that didn't work I still outnumber you." Harlot still remained calm as her other puppets who were fighting Nyx, Alice and Norn came to her side.

"Cake walk." Pixie said smiling as she pointed her rapier in the direction of Harlot's slaves and the vines rushed over warping around them and harlot's beast tightly lifting them into the air as the thorns dug into their bodies even cracking Alilat a bit.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Harlot screamed her teeth hitting so hard that they made a chattering sound as her beast thrashed about making the thorns go deeper into it's body."Stop that you fool you're making it worse!" she snapped at it, hitting it with her chalice the wine falling out but her beast kept on."Well if you aren't going to stop then I will just leave you behind." she said pulling out a white mask, the eyes and mouth sewn shut with a six on the forehead."I will get you for this." she looked at Pixie before putting on the mask getting covered in darkness and disappeared the black nails with her.

"That's right run away!" Pixie cheered throwing her arms in the air with her eyes closed which made the vines toss everyone they were holding in the air as well shocking everyone else.

"Pix that's isn't safe!" Alice yelled at her making Pixie realizes what she just did and quickly waved her rapier to use the vines to catch the falling personas just before they touched the ground.

"Whew got them just in time." Pixie said wiping her forehead.

"Pixie you need to be more careful when fighting you could have hurt them more than they already are." Norn scolded Pixie giving her unhappy look but turned her attention to Nyx who had been just standing there ever since Harlot pulled out that mask and disappeared."Nyx are you all right?"

Snapping out of her trance Nyx turned to the worrying Norn."I'm fine just got lost in thought." she answered getting a nod from Norn."Now to tend to the wounded, Pixie are you better at healing" Nyx ordered rather than asking.

"Of course I am just watch." Pixie held her sword with the tip pointing down and concentrated, a green light coming off her rapier."Nature's blessing." she whispered putting the tip of the rapier to the ground, the Thorns on the vines turned light green and became buds that blossomed into many different beautiful flowers with pollen coming from them that healed everyone it touched of all their wounds Siegfried being the first back to his feet.

"Ah thank you Pixie that feels much better." he thanked her moving his arms around a bit.

"Your welcome... hmm MASTER!" Pixie yelled seeing Minato and someone she didn't know flying towards them making both Nyx and Alice turn their heads smiling.

"Hey Pixie why are yo-" Minato was garbed in a tight hug by Pixie, his head getting in between her breast.

"Ahhhh you should have gotten here faster master I was amazing! I was doing stuff like this" she let go of Minato spinning her sword like she did with Odin's spear getting a smile from Minato cheeks still red from what just happened.

"Sweet I got see two of these Universe Arcana things in one day but too bad I didn't see what you could." Chaos said looking at Pixie from head to wing getting a suspicious look from her.

"Who might you be and why are you with my master?" Pixie asked Chaos pointing her sword at her to which Chaos just playfully poked the tip of.

"Put down your blade Pixie it's just our annoyingly idiotic friend Chaos." Nyx answered for Chaos coming up to them along with Alice while Siegfried and Norn questioned Odin and the others about what Harlot did to them."Mind telling me why you're like that?" She asked Chaos.

"Blame it on Mito-chan here" Chaos said locking arms with Minato."He made me feel all sad and then I got like this but I can't get mad at Mito-chan,in fact I think I want get closer." she said pulling Minato even closer to her which left Nyx and Alice staring at she with hatred while Pixie was oblivious to what was happening.

Nyx shot Minato a glare."I'll need ask him about that but first." She held out her left hand for Minato."D50." was the only thing she said waiting for Minato, he was about to protest when Nyx's sword came to her other hand."Or should I use this?" she asked bring it to her face, Minato just sighed snapping his finger making the handgun appear in Nyx's hands."Thank you now then." She thanked Minato pointing the gun at Chaos who quickly let go of Minato as she fried.

"Whoa hold on this doesn't call of that Ahhhh!" Chaos screamed dodging the shots Nyx fried at her all of them leaving a big hole in whatever they hit."Come on Nyxie-chan you need to learn how to share more and maybe I'll let you have his V-card if you want hahaha!" she laughed jumping on to a building to get away from Nyx, she was going to say something else when a small hand pulled on her arm."Huh." she turned to see Alice with a bright smile on her face that creeped Chaos out.

"Chaos?" Alice sweetly asked putting a finger under her chin.

"Yea?" Chaos answered backing away.

"Please Die For Me." Alice held her hand up as hundreds of spears came falling down where Chaos was.

"Carp!" Chaos jumped from the building and floated in the air with wings that she grew."That would have hurt a lot I think I'll run away now bye Mito-chan see you later." she blew him a kiss disappearing with a flap of her wings.

"That was odd." Pixie said back to normal sitting on Minato's Shoulder."Don't you think master?" She asked looking up to Minato.

"Yea it was, now let's try to get out of here before Nyx and Alice remember I'm here." He answered Pixie sneaking away slowly only for a hole to appear where he was about to step making Pixie fly off his shoulder."Why did I teach her how to use a gun?" He muttered under his breath turning around to Nyx smoke coming for the barrel of her gun."Yes Nyx?"

"We need to have a talk back home." she said pulling him by the arm as she walked turning around to fire at Alice's feet stopping her from following."Alone." Nyx and Alice had another glaring contest with Alice backing off first leaving Nyx with a smile on her face."Good girl now let's go Fool."

"Be nice Nyx." Minato said following her willingly now."And the rest of you get whatever info you can from everyone else please?" He asked his guardians receiving nods from them.

* * *

><p><span><strong>With Harlot a few blocks away<strong>

"I can't believe that I was beaten by that bug!" Harlot yelled in a alleyway tossing her chalice at a wall as the mask she had just stare at her."What are you looking at! You said this would work! And now my baby's gone." she fell to the floor hands on her face the mask just started to laugh at her."What's so funny Apate!"

"HAHAHA it's the fact that you believed me, I'm the personification of deceit so it's funny HAHAHA!" Apate laughed even more at Harlot as black goo came out of it taking Harlot's form with blue lines and black nails all over it."Ah nice but I would have liked something with more meat on it oh well." It giggled out pulling Harlot up forcefully."You did put up a good show that I'll admit."

"W-w-what are you going to do with me?" Harlot fearfully asked her bones sharking all over looking at the sewed up mask of Apate."If only I had gotten control over that bug in the first place!"

"That wouldn't work bone face since that boy gave them some of his power the only way to beat them is in a fight, oh and about what I going to do with you this will do!" Apate shot two very long nails at Harlot pining her to a wall but the damage dealt to harlot appear on Apate' new body as well."Grrr he was right we can't hurt our hosts unless we want to find a new one." it noted pulling out the nails Harlot falling to the floor."Man can't he hurry up a give us back our bodies this one is sooo weak." Apate complained vanishing away."Bye bye HAHAHA." It waved at Harlot now on the floor laughing all the while.

**Chapter End**

* * *

><p><strong>Talking about uploads if you don't care go way but leave a review please.<strong>

**There goes the chapter guys hope you're still reading this, I've been getting busier so I can't upload like before. what does that mean? it means I can write long chapters about 3000 to 3500 words each and they'll have less mistake in them so that's a good thing :) but I don't know when I'll upload. As for my other story I'm kind of unhappy with where it is and I got writer's block for it :( so I'm using my extra time to rewrite most of the chapters if there is anything you want me to change(not counting the mistakes) in it please tell me to help bring it out faster well that's enough of talking about my bad lucky see you later.  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! :) how have you been? here's the chapter for you all hope you like it and please give it a review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Persona series only this story and characters I make for it.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 5: The Evils of The World<span>**

"So Harlot was somehow able to control some of the personas of Emperor and Empress most of which were much stronger than she is...hmm." Minato closed his eyes to think after Nyx had told him what happened against Harlot, the most unsettling part being the black nails Harlot had used, Minato knew everything about the personas in Velvet City but this black nail thing was completely new to him and it got him worried.*sigh*"This really has me stumped. do you have any ideas Nyx?" he asked.

"Yes I do but I'd liked to talk about it in a less public area if you don't mind." Nyx answered looking around them, they were currently in the Magician section of the city the streets were tiled with runes every step they would glow a different color. Most of the buildings were libraries while the rest of them were homes of the personas of that section."And more importantly I need to ask you about Chaos." Nyx told Minato making him slowed down a bit.

"Nyx there's nothing to ask about, like she said I got her sad and she turned into a girl that's it." Minato said hoping that was enough to stop Nyx from questioning him any farther.

"That's not what I wanted to talk about, Chaos always had trouble with her powers 'the almighty fool' causing problems for everyone both man and god alike although she has gotten better which is a good thing I suppose but it's what she said and did earlier that has me asking." Nyx informed Minato a bit about Chaos then looked him in the eye."Minato what do you think for Chaos?" She asked him a little nervous.

"Hmm as a guy he's pretty cool until he starts causing trouble and I'm the one to fix things but it isn't always his fault and it's kind of fun so I let it slide." Minato answered with a smile.

"And as a girl?" Nyx asked not getting what she wanted in the first answer.

Minato thought for a moment what did he think for Chaos as girl? Well he only knew about Chaos being able to turn into a girl today so it was still wired for him."Well if I had to say I guess I still see Chaos as a guy which makes it a little awkward around her and the things she says and does sometimes are a bit... well much don't you think?" He answered remembering when Chaos had locked arms with him.

"Indeed Chaos's female side has a tendency for doing such things and it is annoying for the most part especially when her jokes are pointed me." Nyx said with a pout at the end."What is a V-card anyway Minato?" She asked seriously making Minato's face go red at how wrong it was for Nyx of all people to ask him that, Nyx noticed this and slowly connected the dots realizing what the word meant."Thanks to that reaction of your's I think I got my answer." she told him looking away a light blush on her face.

"O-oh th-that's good to hear hahaha." Minato awkwardly laughed thankful he didn't have to explain **_that _**to Nyx.

"_Chaos is going to die for this." _they both thought one was worried about what might happen to the god and the other was planing ways to make the god suffer slowly and painfully. they went silent after that as they walked back home.

* * *

><p>After walking for a while Minato and Nyx finally got back to their home which was a huge three story red brick apartment building where Minato , Nyx, Ryoji, Minato's Guardians and on occasion Chaos lived and watched over Velvet City. Dubbed the Universe Dormitory by Messiah it had rooms for all it's Residents and guests while also having a training room, a pool, an arcade, a dining room, a well stocked kitchen and a tall tower where meetings were held. Around it was a tall black iron fence that was more for decoration than protection. Opening the gate Minato and Nyx came to the site of Thanatos and Ryoji tied to crosses as Jack and Messiah threw snowballs at them laughing all the while.(I told them to run -_-)<p>

"HAHAHA Oh greetings master, Nyx-san how was your day?" Messiah had noticed that Minato and Nyx had arrived and greeted them while Jack was half way to covering Ryoji in snowballs.

"Except for a little trouble with Harlot everything went well." Minato answered looking pass Messiah at Ryoji and Thanatos."But this is a surprise your methods of punishment are usually more uh severe than this right?" he asked remembering how he had to stop Messiah from burning Thor alive because he had broken a wall in the Dormitory when he was showing off to the girls.(Yea my Messiah is more about divine punishment than blessing).

"Yes it is, I was going to use them as target practice with Megidolaon but Jack came by and said he wanted to play, I couldn't say no since I promised him and he won his fight in the arena so here we are." Messiah said throwing a snowball right into Thanatos's mouth."Bull's eye!"

"Well you can at least use ice instead of snow can't you this is too childish?" Nyx asked disappointed at the punishment Messiah was giving out even if it was to Ryoji and Thanatos who were her 'children'.

"I can do that hehe ho!" Jack cheered making balls of ice appear around him and held one up smiling at Ryoji.

"Wait a second Jack that might actually hurt us." Ryoji begged shaking his head as Jack just juggled an ice ball up and down.

"What afraid of little ice now are we see I knew I was better you're just a cheap knock off hahaha." Thanatos laughed at Ryoji while mocking him.

"I'm not afraid at least I'm not the one hiding under a helmet now I'm." Ryoji shot back Thanatos.

"You calling me a coward!, you want to have another fight!" Thanatos was trying to get at Ryoji and vice versa but was stop by their restraints.

"What did I say about fighting?" Messiah asked silencing the two as Jack hit them in the head with ice balls breaking apart as they hit.

"This is way better thanks Nyx!" Jack said picking up more ice balls.

"Your welcome, Messiah would you mind bringing some tea to my room later? Me and Minato are having a discussion up there." Nyx asked going up to the door after getting a nod from Messiah.

"Huh wait y-your r-r-room but uh why not the meeting room instead?" Minato asked nervously hoping that Nyx might take his offer but she just looked at him annoyed.

"No we're having our discussion in my room and that's final now come fool." Nyx ordered Minato calling him fool which only happened when he did or said something that annoyed her.

After going inside and up the stairs Nyx and Minato came to a black door with a full moon on it that had a strange glow to it. Minato turned around to see the door to his room, Nyx had insisted that her room be as close as possible to his but even with that he had never been in her room until today that is. Nyx opened the door and stepped inside followed by Minato. Nyx's room was as mostly the same as Minato's but with a fire place instead of T.V with elegant furniture like a queen would have, her bed was covered by a curtain just as grand as the rest of the room. On the other side were two windows between them was a door that led to a balcony.

Nyx took a seat at the coffee table near the fireplace the flames of which were green, Minato took the chair opposite Nyx and looked around taking in the room more seeing a bookshelf in the corner."So what do you think?" Nyx asked taking Minato away from his little tour of her room.

"It's nice a lot more fancier than what I got going on but it suits you well." Minato answered smiling seeing Nyx face light up at his answer."So what was so important you needed to bring me here?" he asked.

"Have you ever heard the story of Pandora's box?" Nyx asked getting a nod from Minato she continued."Then you know that when Pandora opened her box which was really a jar she unleashed the Evils of the world. Well back when Chaos,Erebus and I were still young gods Chaos wanted us to create other personifications of things in the world and we did. I had created Aether Brightness, Hamera Day, Philotes Friendship and Love, Oneiroi Dreams and you already know Thanatos Peaceful Death and Hypnos Sleep while Ryoji was my latest avatar." Nyx paused to let Minato take in what she just said.

"And I'm guessing Erebus made the Evils?" Minato asked wondering what this had to do with the attack Harlot just pulled.

"Yes he did, you know one of them Moros Doom the others are Geras Old Age, Oizys Suffering her twin brother Momus Blame, Apate Deceit, Eris Strife, Nemesis Retribution and Ker Violent death along with my 'children' they were either good nor evil they gave to who what they deserve be it god or man but after some centuries mankind begun to fear the Evils more and more until they begged the gods of Olympus to do something about them and they did Zeus and his brothers had trapped them one by one in a jar Erebus was enraged but he couldn't do anything on his own after that the jar was given to Pandora as a gift." Nyx took another pause seeing that Minato had a question of her.

"What about your 'children'?" He asked thinking it was kind of sad of Erebus to lose his own.

"Aether, hamera and Philotes gave up their physical forms to better you humans, Hypnos would have been in the jar for playing tricks on Zeus if it wasn't for Erebus helping to protect him, Thanatos stayed by my side until you came along. As for Oneiroi I not sure what happened to him." She answered as the door to her room opened coming through was Messiah with a tea set in hand.

"Here you are it's vanilla caramel enjoy. I can't stay Jack's killing me this round." He said putting down the set on the coffee table and bowed then quickly went out the door hearing Jack laughing something about nuts.

Nyx just shook her head as Minato poured some tea for her handing her a cup, she took it and had sip as Minato got some for himself."Back to where I was, Pandora was told not to open the jar under any circumstances but Chaos feeling bored with the world and sorry for Erebus put it in her head that it was okay to open it and she freed the Evils, they now had a hatred for the Olympians and with Erebus leading them along with Hypons who had allied himself with Erebus over me had brought the end of the Olympian reign and then the Evils did the same as my first three 'children' and gave up their physical forms but in their case they wanted humans to pain of having them lock away only Moros and Hypons stayed with Erebus after that he and I had our deal with Chaos which ended up with Erebus sealed and me being here" Nyx finished taking another sip of tea.

"Well what does that have do with what Harlot did?" Minato asked still wondering how that story was connected to what was going on."And where your deal ended up isn't so bad."

"Those black nails that Harlot used can only be created by Apate she would use them to control king and gods and unlike Aether and the others The Evils can take their physical forms again if they go back to Erebus the first step being a mask like the one Harlot had." Nyx answered remembering her surprise at seeing the black nails and mask again after so long."And I didn't say this place was bad fool it's quite nice."

"So what you're saying is that Erebus is using The Evils to do his deeds for him." Minato said his thoughts being answered but more questions popped in his head."But didn't Nemesis have a physical form when Ken used her?"(Damn it Ken you just had to spoil it XD)

"Like I said The Evils gave up their physical forms what that boy used was his own image for retribution and Nemesis just gave it life and power until he found the right path." Nyx answered."So you can guess how strong she is with a actual body." She said going back to her tea.

"Yea that does sound more reasonable and now we have The Evils and Erebus to worry about. Do you have any ideas how they got in?" Minato asked not coming up with a way his new enemies got into Velvet city.

"They might able to enter and leave like Chaos can but with some help from Erebus on their side." Nyx said setting down her empty cup.

"Well that's unsettling and the only thing I see them doing is bring Erebus here to fight me." Minato noted finishing his cup."As Chaos would say 'this is going to be fun' or something like that."

"Please don't bring up that idiot while I'm in my room thank you very much." Nyx said crossing her arms getting a laugh from Minato which put a smile on her face.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Somewhere<strong>** else****(****sorry if I kept writing with them it would lead to something I want save for later)**

Lucifer and Orpheus Telos who were on patrol had regrouped above the Justice section which was a palace of light that floated in the air. The two were going over they findings.

"That's about it for me." Orpheus said done with his report using his lyre as a seat while tuning it.

"My went the same, I should have gone with Nyx to deal with the skirmish between Empress and Emperor." Lucifer complained floating besides Orpheus his white cloth wrapped around his lower body from his waist and stopped just above his knees.(needed to make sure he's not nude)

"Yea your right but I did see some lighting coming from there I wonder what's up?" Orpheus asked testing a few notes on his lyre unsatisfied with the sound he went back to tuning it.

"Really that's new hmm." Lucifer said closing his eyes to think."Well Nyx is there so it shou-" He was cut off when he got hit by a combo of bufudyne and garudyne that sent him flying off.

"Hmm did you say something Lucifer?" Orpheus asked looking up from his lyre to see Lucifer a few meters away with some ice on him and his hair was a mess."Did something happen?" he turned to where the attack might have come from to see Michael flying towards him but something was off he had a white mask on that had two sides to it, one side was a face full of pain on it's forehead was a eight and the other was a twisted in a mocking smile on the forehead of smiling face was a seven.

"That kind of hurt a bit." Lucifer said coming back to Orpheus brushing his hair back to normal while the ice melted away.

"Woe is me brother that didn't do anything." the pain filled face said as black goo oozed from it going over Michael's left wing with Violet lines on it.

"Well it was from this host so he is to blame haha." the smiling face said black goo with yellow lines from it going on to Michael's right hand that held his spear.

"Who are you two and why did you try to attack me?" Lucifer asked the the two sides of the mask a bit annoyed that Orpheus was still playing with his lyre.

"I am blame Momus the other is my sister suffering Oizys." the smiling face answered using the arm of Michael to point the spear at Lucifer.

"And we are here to fight you and..." Oizys started only to be stop by Orpheus trying his lyre again."Is he going to stop that?" she asked.

"Not anytime soon, you'll have to deal with me for now." Lucifer said his hands started to shin with light as he got serious."God's Hand." he waved his hand making giant hand for light form and slapped Momus and Oizys away with great force.

Oizys controlled Michael's wings to stop them from hitting one of the towers on the palace."Don't you feel bad for hurting the people you must protect?" She asked Lucifer who was making a spear of light.

"Not really I always hated Michael and the other angels and this is a prefect excuse to beat him for pushing me out of heaven." Lucifer smiled as he got his spear ready to throw."Now catch this! Primal Force!" he threw the spear at Momus and Oizys not caring if Michael got hurt, the spear sped through the air quickly going of it's target.

"Michael Ziodyne!" Momus ordered making Michael hold up his left hand to shoot out a bolt of lighting that collided with spear in an explosion."Now Megidolaon!" Michael formed a massive ball of light and threw it at Lucifer.

"Oh yea then try my!" Lucifer used his own Megidolaon against Micheal's the two attacks clash with each other erupting in rays of light, Lucifer looked around to find Momus and Oizys in the lights."Where did they go?"

"Heaven's Blade!" Both Momus and Oizys yelled as Michael whose upper body was now covered by black goo held his spear up high with a blinding light coming from it as he brought it down on Lucifer slashing him from his right shoulder almost to the center of his chest before making a large cross shaped explosion.

"HA! he must be suffering now sister haha?" Momus asked his sister laughing

"Yes he must be and we're to blame!" Oizys answered just as happy as her brother until she saw that Orpheus was still tuning his lyre."Aren't you just a little bit worried about your friend?"

"Lucifer could you finish up already I'd like to report this to Minato if you don't mind?" Orpheus asked trying his lyre again and was happy with the sound it made this time and started to play a song with a smile and his eyes closed.

"Your friend is in no condition to fig-" Oizys paused feeling a pull on Michael's spear looking back to where the explosion was, she and her brother were shocked to see that Lucifer was still standing even with a large hole on his right side from the blast, his right arm was holding on by a bit of flesh with blood everywhere and his face was full of rage as his skin turned blue and his wounds healed slowly.

"Now that one really hurt!" he roared like a beast now in his demonic form as he formed a sword of darkness with his right hand while the other held on to Micheal's spear."Let's see how you like my sword! Brave Blade!" he did a downward slash cutting Momus' and Oizys' mask in half and kept going until a dark wave energy sent them and Micheal into a tower.

"Oh woe is me brother our host can't go on lets retreat." Oizys said as they came off Micheal body both having gotten bodies made of black goo with Oizys' having her side of the mask and Micheal's wings violet lines around her while Momus' had his side without wings but had a copy of Micheal's spear in hand yellow lines around him.

"You're right and he is to blame." Momus pointed his spear at Lucifer."But we'll deal with you later goodbye for now rebel god." He said disappearing along with his sister.

"I'll get them for making me use this form GRRR and why didn't you help?" Lucifer asked Orpheus still a bit angry as he turned back to his angelic form, where he got slashed was now a open wound that was closing up.

"You had it under control for the most part." Orpheus answered finished with his song looking at Lucifer now."You know you could have just used Morning Star on them." he informed Lucifer.

"Yea but I wanted to pay them back for that hole they put in me plus my body heals faster when I'm using my other form." Lucifer told Orpheus as he rubbed his shoulder the wound now a scar that was fading away."If I had stayed in it longer this would have been gone already."

"Good to know too bad he doesn't have the same power." Orpheus said pointing to Michael who was knocked out bleeding from his head and chest after the attack Lucifer just used on him.

"I don't care about that red faced chicken, we need to get back to master and tell him about this." Lucifer spat out glaring down at Michael with a sinister smile.

"True but we can't leave him like that. Diarahan." Orpheus played a note on his lyre and Michael was being healed by green light but he was still unconscious."That should do, someone will come find him later and then he'll tell us what happened." He turned to Lucifer who had a displeased look on his face."Don't give me that look, now let's find Minato."

"Already did that he's back at the Universe Dormitory in Nyx's room and hmm..." Lucifer paused to think looking in the direction of the dormitory."And they're having tea uhmm vanilla caramel I think. Come on lets go!" he cheered leaving Orpheus confused on the spot.

"I don't even want to know how he knew that." Orpheus said to himself following behind Lucifer.

**Chapter End**

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was longer than I thought :p but at least I got a fight, some history about the Evils and a few moments with Minato and Nyx in there so hope you liked it. As for Momus and Oizys being the same mask I wanted to get two in one this chapter and they were perfect as for the other one's unseen I'll just bring them and their hosts out without fights maybe in the next chapter so see you guys soon.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi readers! XD time for the next chapter and as always hope you like it and leave a review please ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Persona series only this story and characters I make for it.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 6: A Meeting of Dark Evils<strong>

After retreating from their unfruitful encounter with the rebel god Lucifer ,Momus and Oizys were now within a thick black nothingness the only thing keeping them there was the feeling of their master and father Erebus's calling out to them as they floated on by.

"Brother do you feel it?" Oizys asked her twin warping her arms around herself.

"Yes I do, we are closer to him now we must hurry if we want to be the firsts." Momus told her taking the lead as they got closer to Erebus.

Going farther in they finally were greeted by a star filled sky above them. They looked around and spotted a massive doorway mostly likely the great seal that stop Erebus in front of it was a huge mist like mass of darkness that gave off the power he and his sister had been feeling.

"There sister! We've found him let us greeted him before the others!" Momus yelled pulling his sister as they rushed over to the mass only to get stopped by a golden apple that came up to them that had 'Eat me' written on it Momus almost lose his smiling expression at seeing the apple before bashing it away."We have no time for your tricks Eris." he yelled out to the sky above him.

"I'm down here Momus!" A cheery female voice rang out from under Momus and Oizys looking down they saw Succubus being held at her tail by a black goo clone of herself the clone had orange lines going around it and wore a white plague doctor mask with a 5 on the nose."That apple was no trick I really did want to share with you." Eris said the apple going to Oizys now.

"So you got here before us eh." Oizys said unhappily looking at the apple next her."You know we can't eat without our real bodies right?"

Eris rubbed the back of her head awkwardly at hearing that."Oops sorry I forgot about that, it's just been soooo long being without a body." If she could Eris might have stuck her tongue while saying that."By the way I'm not the first one here either I just arrived myself." Eris then held out her hand and the apple came back to her and dissolved away.

"You three are later." another female voice came out but this one was much more commanding than Eris's.

"Oh no why did she have to be here before us." Oizys was flapping her wings frantically before going behind her brother."Woe to me brother why does fate hate us so?"

"I wish I knew sister but there's nothing to do now but face it." Momus told Oizys as they and Eris got closer to the dark mass until they saw Taraka being held up by darkness coming from her clone which had red lines on it of and three swords in hand the last hand was holding a white masquerade mask by a stick with a 4 between the eyes."Hello Nemesis how are yo-"

"I need not your greetings Blame only give me your excuse for being later that means you to Suffering,Strife!" Nemesis ordered the three as they hanged their heads low.

"Can't she call us by our names for once we haven't seen each other in centuries." Eris whispered to Oizys still behind Momus as he tried to explain why they were later by Nemesis's time anyway.

"Shhhh I don't want her to hear us talking please I am in enough suffering as is." Oizys whispered back only for Nemesis to grab her by the wing and pulled her out from behind Momus.

"And what may you and Strife be talking about?" She asked putting her mask a side so that Oizys stared at the black faceless head of Nemesis's temporary body, Oizys only covered her mouth and shook her head quickly.

"Nemesis stop acting like you have any control over them would you." Now Ker appeared using it's many echoing voices to get the point across to Nemesis who let go of Oizys.

"Wait Ker is that a male body you have there? hehe." Eris asked giggling as Ker turned around crossing it's arms getting looked at by the others."How does it feel hehehe!"

"It was the only one that was of use to me so I took it that's all!" Ker said changing it's voice to that for a young girl as Momus and Eris started laughing without any signs of stopping anytime soon, Nemesis just placed her mask back where it was.

"Sorry for my brother Ker please don't make him suffer or he'll have me to blame." She whimpered putting a hand on Ker's shoulder."And Eris too."

Ker took the hand and placed it on her mask."Only because you asked next time I'll have their entrails warped around their necks to hang them out as I drink the sweet blood from their lifeless bodies before having the delectable meat all to myself." After saying that Ker then let out the most twisted bloodthirsty (and fucked up) laugh that Oizys, Momus and Eris heard only when Ker wanted to 'play' making them hug each other in fear."HAHAHAHA what's Wrong don't you want to play with me!"

"It's good to see that my 'children' are still the same after being apart for so long." The voice of Erebus came from the dark mass coming out of it was his head with the horns facing backwards(I think that's his main head?) causing Ker to snap back to normal and acted like nothing happened and along with Nemesis bowed to him, while the others kneel before him thanking him for saving them from Ker."Now now calm down Ker isn't going to hurt you I think? Anyway Ker did you do as I asked?"

But before Ker could answer Apate popped out of nowhere floating just in front of Erebus."Hello father It has been too long not under your rule." she did curtsy then looked behind to see her siblings and took a extra long look at Ker and then held back a laugh."Ker that body you ha-"

"APATE SHUT UP!" Momus and Eris quickly rushed over to hold Apate down and covered her mouth."We're sorry about that continue Ker."

"Yes I did as you said father they should be back soon." Ker answered Erebus's question getting a nod from him.

"They?" Nemesis asked and as if on cue a portal opened up to answer her question out of it came Moros carrying a sleeping Hypnos and surprisingly Satan was with them dragging Mother Harlot, Loki and Michael after him came a black goo clone of himself wearing a oni mask with some white strands of hair and a 3 on the forehead with green lines all over it's body, in it's hands were Takaya and Jin of Strega both of them unconscious."So it's Moros, Hypnos and Geras." Nemesis said.

"Hey Nemesis why do you only call them and Ker by their names and not the rest of us?" Apate asked breaking free from Momus and Eris hold annoyed by how Nemesis gave respect to their other siblings."And why did they bring back our hosts do we still need them?"

"That's because they outrank me Deceit." Nemesis informed Apate pointing to the 4 on her mask.

"HA! You still live in the past Nemesis these *cough* numbers mean nothing now.*cough*" Geras said smoke coming from his mouth with every word as he scratched at the 3 on his head leaving it with marks.*cough*"But you should fear Ker she still is her old self *cough* as for your question Apate no we don't need them but we can't have them sharing information with the enemy *cough* why did you leave them anyway?"

"Well I left mine for dead, what's your excuse?" Apate said turning to Momus and Oizys.

"We had to fight two of those guardians one being Lucifer himself so we did the smart thing and got the fuck out of there." Momus answered for him and his sister.

Satan threw Harlot, Loki and Michael to their respective clones before making a throne out his body to sit on."Last I remember you only fought Lucifer the other just played music not even watching isn't that right Geras." He commented getting a nod from Geras and stares from the twins."Yes we were watching and for those of you wondering why I am here it's because I have chosen to follow your master, being under that boy's rule is rather unrewarding he doesn't use his power to rule instead he just plays around with it, he even gave some of it away to weaklings and that sickens me."

"Well if it is power you want I'll give all you need to destroy everything in your way and as you see fit, as long as you stay on my side that is." Erebus said casting a evil gaze on Satan making even him understand how powerless he was to the god of darkness before him."It seems you get what I mean but I'll give you what you want later for now I must tend to my most loyal servants." Erebus looked at Moros and Hypnos as Geres let go of Takaya and Jin the two being caught by darkness that brought them up to Erebus's face sharking them.

Takaya's eyes slowly opened from the sharking and at the first glance of Erebus his eyes shot open wide staring at the beast that was holding him."WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU!?" he screamed desperately trying to free himself from the beast's hold on him only for Erebus to let out a demonic laugh at his foolish attempts at freedom, with all his thrashing about Jin woke up only to get frozen in place from looking at Erebus as he laugh madly.

"HAHAHAHA! If you must know I am the personification of darkness and the other half of The Fall. It is an honor for a humans such as yourselves to be in my presence." Erebus told them causing Takaya to stop his struggling and looked up at Erebus with less fear in his eyes.

"Then why are we still life? If you're what you say you are then that means the world should have ended on that day?" Takaya asked referring to the 31st January the last thing he remembered was being beaten by S.E.E.S for the last time before being taken in by the shadows around him and now he was here face to face with a monster that says it's part of The Fall.

Erebus just stared at Takaya and then at Jin for a few moments before speaking again."Sorry to say but that boy stop me from getting to Nyx with a seal." Erebus informed them motioning to the doors of The Great Seal."I had a chance to break it when a mechanical maiden and her friends came here but they stop me as well and now I have another chance because that boy has made a world for himself in the seal, I intend to take it from him and then with Nyx's help I will bring about the Fall once and for all."

"If so then me and my friend can be of service, we've had run ins with the ones you speak of and we maybe of some help to you." Takaya offered to Erebus using some of his charisma but again Erebus just stared at him and Jin almost to the point that he felt like being examined like when he was experimented on by the Kirijo Group.

"Yes...yes you will be of much use to me, well only that thing inside of you two that is, Ker I'll need your help." Erebus called to Ker as she came over one of her hands grew claws gently passing them over Takaya's bear chest leaving trails of blood on him while Ker started to giggle like a little girl playing with her dolls.

"HEY WHAT THE FUCK DO THINK YOU'RE DOING TO TAKAYA-SAMA!" Jin finally getting some courage to talk yelled at Erebus while Ker placed her claws over Takaya's chest ready to thrust into him."HE JUST OFFER TO HELP YOU! YOU BAST-" Erebus silenced Jin by slowly crushing him with the darkness around him coughing up blood in the process.

"Like I said only the thing inside you two is of use to me, now Ker begin the extraction." Erebus ordered and Ker gladly obeyed digging her claws right through Takaya's chest while covering his mouth to halt his screams of sheer pain and terror as blood came gushing out some splattering on Ker's mask. Feeling around for a while Ker found what she was looking for and ripped it out of Takaya's body making him go limp in Ker's blood covered hands was a blue glowing crystal that looked somewhat like a feather.

"A Plume of Dusk." Jin said barely loud enough for even his ears to pick up as he stared at Takaya's body. Ker wiped the blood off the plume and held it out for Erebus who took in his hand looking at it and started to chuckle bring it closer to his face.

"Yes the Plume of Dusk such a beautiful thing isn't it?" He asked Jin somehow able to hear him from earlier."With it one can breathe life into what is dead or allow some to forcefully unlock the power of persona but not without cost which you both knew already. The personas you summoned ate away at your very souls, it also cause them to lose a lot of the power they once had." Erebus said to Jin bring him closer to Ker for her take his Plume of Dusk.

But Jin wasn't going to have any of that he struggled with more effort than Takaya did and got free, falling to a invisible floor crawling away from the terrible fate that awaited him but in front of him was not all that better as he stared at the Evils. Jin's eyes then fell on Moros."Moros help me please!" he begged on his knees as Ker slowly walked towards him from behind.

"Jin..." Moros said in a robotic voice giving Jin a little bit of hope that he could somehow get out here but it was all swept away by next words Moros used."... Shirato Jin estimated time until death 10 seconds." but the time set by Moros was shorten by Ker driving her claws into Jin's back and out his chest so quickly that he didn't even have to scream. The Plume of Dusk and Ker's hand were drenched in blood before being pulled out of Jin's body which then fell to the ground with thud, Moros took a moment to set spin some numbers around."Correction Shirato Jin time of death 3.99 seconds ago."

"Really? I was going for 4 seconds flat oh well." Ker complained giving the plume to Erebus.

"Excellent now lets get you two back to the way I remember shall we." Erebus said making the Plumes of Dusk fly over to Hypnos and Moros absorbing into their bodies cause both to get covered by a shroud of darkness.

The first to appear out the blackness was Moros his body took on a much more humanoid form with his legs and arm retaining their original look while also getting a right arm, for his chest there was two armor plates with glowing inscriptions under that was a clear glass case showing what looked like clockwork that made a variety of ticks and clicks, his head was now molded into a helmet with a large screen that streamed down dates and times stopping at a large digital 2 on it and finally his new body was covered by black pieces of cloth one running down from his waist to his feet, the next one form his shoulder to elbows and last was around his head."True form reacquired." Moros stated

Next to emerge was Hypnos still sleeping his body took a much less extreme transformation than Moros did in fact the only difference was that his veins and wings turned black and his wings wrapped his lower body making the bottom half of a cloak leaving his chest bare with a black 1 on the left side and he still had his purple sleeping mask, with out his wings to hold him up his body flopped to ground.

"What the fuck is wrong with him? I get that he is sleep and all but this is just ridiculous." Eris said walking over to Hypnos taking a nail off Apate to poke him with it."Wakey wakey." he sang out jabbing at Hypnos with the nail but he didn't even flinch."Huh that always used to work, maybe a little harder." she was pretty much close to stabbing Hypnos now until Erebus raised him off the ground in ball of dark SP.

"Eris stop that this is no simple slumber." he said looking at Hypnos."It happened just after I made my deal with that fool." he said referring to Chaos, a small blue light began coming from the ball."I didn't take it for much since I too was preoccupied with gathering the grief of humanity but now that I've had a better look at Hypnos I think know what caused it." The blue light now had the appearance of a deep blue mask shaped like the wings of a raven."Hello dreams mind telling me why you did this my servant eh?"

The mask now revealed to be the personification of dreams Oneiroi quickly backed away from Erebus with shocked expression."You only needed to look him over once to find me damn that's good." Oneiroi changed his expression from shocked to clam beginning to glow slowly getting brighter and brighter."To answer your question I did it in case you tried to hurt my 'mother' but that's gone down hill." he took a quick look at the Great seal."_That's going to be a pain to get into without some help only one place to go now." _he thought looking back to Erebus.

"Is that so then I'll have to get rid of you then." Erebus was going to crush Oneiroi with his hand but the small mask floated high above him and his Evils."HA! you think you can run there is no where to go!" Erebus laughed at Oneiroi looking up at him with his burning crimson eyes.

"That's what you think but I can go places you can't see ya later!" Oneiroi mockingly yelled to Erebus before vanishing in a blue flash of light to places unknown or are they?

After the flash Hypnos began to move going to his feet as he rubbed his sleeping mask."Hey...Oneiroi y-yo- you can't... you m-me or ma-master Ereb-" But sadly he was still half asleep barely muttering words that made any sense. He was brought back fully to the world of the awake when Eris came up to him a jabbed the nail she had in his back."Oneiroi you can't stop me or master Erebus you weakling!" he screamed out rubbing his back while looking all around with black eyes devoid of light thanks to many years of sleep stopping on Apate."APATE HOW MANY TIMES HAVE TOLD YOU NOT TO WAKE ME UP LIKE THAT!"

"It wasn't me it was Eris!" she yelled back at him pointing to Eris who was pretending to grow a apple."Stop acting like nothing happened you witch!" this caused the three to go into a argument about who did what.

"ENOUGH!" Erebus roared down on them pissed off at how he let Oneiroi runway so easily.

"Sorry." they all muttered hanging their heads low.

Hypnos was the first raise his head."But master might I asked what is going on?"

Moros came up to Hypnos."You were put into a long hibernation by Oneiroi for many years with in that time a persona user by the name of Arisato Minato along with the power of his bonds with others had sealed Nyx away from master Erebus and stopped The Fall this is where my intel stops."

"Thank you Moros, after that my old friend Chaos came and cut a deal with that boy and now he rules over a world filled with his personas along side 12 guardians and Nyx." Erebus came to fill in what Moros didn't know."And it's this world I want to take over once with him out of the way there's no one to stop me from using Nyx to bring The Fall but for this to happen I need all of you to create a portal for me to get in hence why you are all are here."

"Well if you want to do that might I tell you about the Full Moon Tournament that is coming soon." Satan spoke up being quiet for the most part."_The_ _c__loser to the head I am the more power awaits me haha!" _he thought until Nemesis brought a sword to his neck surprising him.

"Who told you to speak to master Erebus you snake?" she hissed at him pressing the cold blade to his skin.

"_This bitch will be pain in the ass._"

"Stand down Nemesis." Erebus ordered making Nemesis lower her sword not before taking one more look at Satan."Good now then enlighten us about this Tournament would you Satan?" he and other then listened as Satan began to give details about the Full Moon Tournament.

**Chapter**** End**

* * *

><p><strong>Lets see here take revenge on Takaya for killing Shinjiro with Jin as a bonus check! :) next make Minato and Nyx a couple that's going to take a while! :0 But to be honest I did like Strega until Takaya turned them into a cult that is, the online assassin thing was wwwaaayyyy better. Okay now to talk about the chapter the reason why I gave Hypnos and Moros power ups was because you guys would say there's no way they can fight who I want them to fight and you still might do that but just remember this is a fanfiction so if I want it to happen it will happen and maybe some stuff you readers leave in the review Also Moros head looks like guy-manuel's helmet from daft punk but sliver without the rainbows. Oh and Satan is there because I needed someone to fight Lucifer and Orpheus and yes he will get a ungodly power up to match them both.<strong>

**Now some facts I can't put in the chapter itself these are the ****Arcanas.**

**0. Ker-Death(obviously)**

**1. Hypnos-Fortune**

**2. Moros-hermit**

**3. Geras-Emperor**

**4. Nemesis-Justice**

**5. Eris-Priestess**

**6. Apate-Lovers (funny thing her number matches her Arcana)**

**7. Momus-Magician**

**8. Oizys-Tower(you thought they would have the same Arcana didn't you?)**

**Well that's about it for now my lovely readers see you soon. ;) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys sorry about the long wait so plz don't Mudoon me wait I can null dark ... so use hamaon instead wait I mean don't use! Just forget what I said ok! But sorry to say this is just a set up chapter for the big battle between Minato and Erebus and don't worry I have the matchups all ready just got to write them and upload so we go ;) but first the disclaimer -_-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Persona series only this story and characters I make for it**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 7: Planning for a TournamentWar**

**In Nyx's Room with Minato and Nyx**

"Hehe so your online friend turned out to be your home room teacher and to top it off she fell in love with you, you have some odd relationships Minato." Nyx giggled she and Minato were passing the time with small talk and looked it like the sun was setting, Minato had just told her about Ms. Toriumi.**  
><strong>

"Yea you're right about that." Minato agreed taking a sip of tea as he took in Nyx's cheerful face with a bit of red on each cheek and for that moment she wasn't the deadly night queen, bringer for the Fall along if Erebus to him right now she was beautiful, strong, sometimes commanding and intimidating but she had sweet and carefree side to she as well."_Man I am one lucky wild card." _he thought until he noticed something moving in the fireplace like it was alive."Hey Nyx does the fireplace always do that?"

"Hmm what do you mean?" Nyx asked turning to see a small black ball hop out of the fireplace it wiggled as it grew legs, pointy ears and a tail.

"Is that a cat?" Minato questioned and as if to answer him the black ball turned into a cat with gold eyes, It meowed stretching before jumping into Minato's lap rubbing on his hand with it's head asking for some affection which he gladly obeyed."Hey I didn't know you had a cat Nyx and it's pretty cute too." Minato said petting the cat's head then rubbing it's ears making it purr uncontrollably with pleasure.

"I don't fool." Nyx stated as she gave the Cat a odd glare like she was jealous of the affection it was getting from Minato."_You better hope he doesn't drop you or I'll see if cats really have nine lives." _She thought then took some tea.(Cat you are now on Nyx's kill list right next to Chaos congrats)

"Hmm if it's not your's and I sure didn't have one then that means its must be..." Minato trailed off as he held the cat by it's neck before setting it down on the coffee table and gave it a suspicious look while it just look at him hanging it's from right to left, they stay like that for a few moments until the cat let out a sigh like a person taking a sit at the edge of the table crossing it's legs and holding a paw under its chin while the other hanged over its legs.

"Aww you found me out so fast Mito-chan." The cat admitted using Chaos' female voice to Minato's and Nyx's dismay and annoyance."Well this disguise isn't useful now." She said turning back to her human form with her star filled eyes.

"I was kinda hoping to be wrong." Minato joked smiling as Chaos punted at him.

"Now then mind telling me why you're in my room you idiot." Nyx commanded Chaos marking her hang her head low under Nyx's gaze while Minato just sweatdropped."Good you still know your place now speak."

"Uhmm I uh came by to say sorry about earlier if you're ok with that and Uh do you hate me?" Chaos muttered playing with her hands and looking up just enough to see Nyx' face which looked like she thinking things over.

Nyx took her eyes off Chaos to look at Minato as if for advice on this he just shrugged and mouthed 'let it slide'.*Sigh*"I guess I'll it go for now but remember never to do something like that ever again alright." Nyx said making Chaos hold her head a bit more but still looked like she was wait for something."And I not mad at you just things you do... If I had to say I think we're friends."

"YES!" Chaos exclaimed jumping up to hug Nyx tightly shocking her and putting a smile on Minato's face."OOOHHH I knew you couldn't hate me for long Nyxie-chan! AWWW I love you so much right now maybe even more than Minato does, I wish he liked me that much!" That statement put red on everyone's face.(Hmm Chaos hasn't gotten anyone/herself hurt in this chapter yet time to fix that!)Chaos pulled away from Nyx but kept her hands held on Nyx's sides."HEY! Are your boobs bigger than mine!? Minato come check!" she turned around and grabbed Minato's hands his right one went to Nyx's chest and left went to Chaos' the shades of red all three had was understatement about how they felt.(And the plots have been grabbed! *evil laugh*)

"Wha-" Minato gasped the sudden movements made him clench his hands inadvertently groping Nyx and Chaos who rewarded him with quick moans."_Oh my Messiah! they're so soft and Chaos is right Nyx's are bigger maybe not cup up but still bigger can't I just stay like this!" _he thoughts staring at a red faced Chaos who had seductive smile and a even redder faced Nyx who was in complete shock much like Minato.

Nyx's shock slowly went away as she lowered her head so that the her bangs covered her eyes."Let go prevert!" Nyx yelled as she gave Minato a SP infused slap sending him flying over to the other side of the room she then held tightly on to Chaos with her a Mudoon AND Hamaon infused fist up high giving Chaos a death glare making her fear for her life."As for you! since I don't want destory my room I'll let you have this!" with one swift movement Nyx brought her fist down Chaos's head smashing her to the floor in a flash of light and darkness.

* * *

><p><strong><span>The dining room just below Nyx's room<span>**

Jack frost and Messiah were sitting at the dining table, Jack was having a victory brownie sundae since he beat Messiah at punishing Thanatos and Ryoji and loser had to do one thing for the winner as for the other two they were in the lobby flat on the floor, Jack had a spoon in his mouth when the ceiling above him shook and pieces it fell on his sundae making him he look up."Hey Messiah whose room is up there?" he asked Messiah moving the spoon around in his mouth.

"Hmm that would be Nyx-san's room she and master are having a talk up I wonder what's happening." Messiah answered taking the ceiling bits off Jack's sundae and looked up the at the ceiling with a worried face."...and I feel like master is in danger somehow."

"Yea me too, weird." Jack and Messiah went silent for a bit then Jack took a spoon full of his sundae."This pretty good Messiah how did ya learn how make this."

"Oh that's a long story you see..." and so Messiah went on to explain his cooking skills to Jack, both them deliberately forgetting all about whatever was going on above them.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Back Nyx's room<strong>

After his slap from Nyx Minato was flat of his back on the other side of Nyx's room he stopped only a few inches away from hitting his head on a wall with a red hand shaped mark on his left cheek, he pulled himself to his feet and looked over to see Nyx and Chaos who was on floor with a big bump on her head like in the cartoons."Hey are you done over there?" he asked readying Trafuri if he needed to get out of there fast but part of him made him walk over to Nyx.

Nyx fixed her bangs up and tried to look at Minato without blushing too hard."Yea and I'm uhmm sorry about that here." she pointed to the mark on his cheek and then touched it with a open hand and used Dia(Fun fact: Nyx's Avatar has no healing skills at all) the mark going away and left her hand there as she looked at Minato.

"Thanks." Minato told Nyx then he held on to her hand with his and the two stay like that savoring the contact for each other while it lasted."You can be really nice and kind sometimes you know that right?" he complimented Nyx giving her a loving smile.

Nyx was going to responded when her balcony door burst open in rays of light, the silhouette of man with many sets of wings could be seen the appears of this made Nyx and Minato break off from each other."Ahh I can see that you are surprised by my coming here but fear not for it is only I your loyal servant, your great protector, your unwavering spear, your shining light in the blackest of night, your-

"Oh Hi lucifer." Minato cut the long speech from the silhouette turning out to be lucifer short and waved at him as the lights died down.

"Master will you ever let me finish that one." Lucifer muttered a bit annoyed he didn't get his grand entrance done giving Minato a bow.

"He never will because it's too long and too flashy for a greeting Lucifer and hello master and Nyx-san." Orpheus came out from behind lucifer giving a bow to both Minato and Nyx then he look a at Chaos on the floor."And who is that master." To that Chaos rose from the floor like a ghost and floated in the air before setting herself down."Oh its Chaos greetings to you as well."

"Wait you actually know it's me how?" Chaos asked kinda surprised and happy that someone knew it was her for once.

"Well only you have eyes that look like outer space its kind of hard to miss that, don't you think." Orpheus answered Chaos then turned to Minato with a serious look on his face."Master we come bringing bad news it seems that odd masks have come to the city and are trying to-" he was stopped by Minato raising a hand to him

"Yea I know Nyx filled me on that and more, now I need you two to do something for me when the others get back tell them we have a meeting in the tower later please." Minato ordered getting a nod from Orpheus and Lucifer the two going out the balcony door."Ok that's done well I think I'll go now fun with Nyx Chaos." He waved at them as he left the room leaving the door open.

"Like hell! Wait for me I am not staying with her!" Chaos yelled running after Minato leaving Nyx to herself.

"Why do I put up with this?" Nyx ask herself going over to her bookshelf for a book to pass the time.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Hallway outside Nyx's room<strong>

"Mito-chan why did you try leave me with Nyxie-chan?" Chaos asked like a little girl holding the trim of her skirt.

"Cause you deserve it especially for that thing you did earlier." Minato scolded Chaos like she was a little girl walking over to the stairs."And by the way would you mind turning back to a guy cause if you're like this Nyx is going to skin you alive someday." he warned giving Chaos a sidesway look.

Chaos looked up and placed her hand under her chin as if thinking."Hmmm yea you're probably right about that, guess I'll let the other guy talk for now bye Mito-chan." she winked at Minato before snapping her fingers turning her herself back to a guy."There we go I got my baby making back YES!" he exclaimed punching the air.

Minato on the other hand was a bit weirded out."Can you even have Kids anyway?" he asked then added."I mean you are a god and everything."

"Well I can be like Nyx and Erebus and make them from my own power or I could always find a nice girl(or guy) and then have..."Chaos trailed off so Minato got the idea then he smiled."Oh and if you're wonder Nyx can too hehe."

"Shut up you little pervert!" Minato yelled putting Chaos in a headlock as they got to the bottom of the stairs only to see the front door burst open.

"HAHA I have returned from my epic crusade at the bug king's home HAHA!" Thor hardy yelled after he had Sparta kicked the door open with a large fly wing that had a skull and crossbones on it over his shoulder he froze in place when saw Minato looking at him."Oh my lord I-I can uhmm explain." he nervously said taking a bow and throwing the wing out the door.

"Go on tell me?" Minato ordered crossing his arms and tapping his foot.

"Well you see when I went to the bug's home to give my apologies he refused and asked me to depart from his domain I on the other foot didn't obey for you are my master, So after some vile words we ended up in a great battle and of course I came out the victor with a uh prize and I a sure it will grow back...maybe." Thor told his master rubbing his head at the end, Minato was facepalming and Chaos laughing a little.

*sigh* "Whatever just get ready for a meeting we're having later okay." Minato said walking over into the lobby to kill sometime followed by a Chuckling Chaos.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Time skip Meeting room night time with the Good guys<strong>

Everyone was in a large room on the top floor of the tower at the Universe Dormitory it was a large room with the usually furniture for meetings, boardroom table and chairs with a screen showing a map of Velvet city on a wall at the back of the room, it also had two openings each with a big pedestals where Horus and Set sat at because of their size. Minato took the sit at the top of the board table with Messiah, Orpheus and Thanatos standing next to him, Nyx was the right side of the table with Ryoji next to her, the left side had Chaos and opposite Minato was Alice, Jack and Pixie sharing a sit with Jack in Alice's lap and Pixie on Jack's head. Thor and Siegfried had their back passed on a wall and Norn and Lucifer were floating in the air above the table. Nyx had just finish informing them about Erebus and his Evils.

"Hmm this quite displeasing master and only a week away from the Tournament that beast has good timing." Norn said using their clock as a sit."And we haven't heard anything about Harlot or Michael and reports of others going missing popped up which are likely linked to Erebus." she added getting grin stares from the others.

"Who are the ones missing?" Messiah asked.

"From what we gathered the list is Succubus,Taraka and Loki." Alice answered.

"Huh Loki is missing but I fought him earlier today and kick his ass." Jack spoke up scratching his head in confusion.

"That is true frost but I went in search of my brother after my time at the bug king's realm and found his castle empty and a room was destroyed." Thor informed Jack and everyone else."And as Nyx said these Evils can come and go as they wish and are very powerful being able to control my father is quite a feat, they might make for good work out." he added bashing his hammer into his free hand making a booming sound.

"Settled down beefcake all you ever think about is fighting we need a plan first." Alice discouraged Thor making rest back on the wall."So Minato-ccchhhaaan what is our plan?" she asked stretching out the chan just to mess with Nyx.

Minato had his head held up by his hands and had a lazy look on his face."Hmm well if Erebus is like every bad guy then he might attack us at the tournament and that's when we'll be ready for him."

"If that's the case then we need to have our positions set up have any in mind Minato." Ryoji asked turning to the screen as it showed a sky view of the area.

"Well I do first off we need someone to be in the tournament itself and that will Thor." Minato proposed seeing Thor almost smash his hammer on the table but Minato stop him mid swing with one look.

"Hah! I will do my best to crash any in my way on the road to the top." Thor roared striking battle pose compete shining background thanks to Horus opening his wings up.

"What did I say beefcake calm down or I'll deal with you." Alice warned Thor making him stand still like a soldier."And what about the rest of us?"

"I was getting to that." Minato answered."With Thor in the tournament we'll have Set and Horus in the skies keeping watch you guys down for that?"

"Of course we are! We rule the skies! but I'm not sure if sun will be any good at night with him being a living light bulb he might give us away." Set growled he was getting bored with just watching the coliseum during the day and a full moon night is just what he needed.

"Hey I'm just as good as you at any time of day Moon!" Horus yelled at Set flapping his wing quickly."And never call me a light bulb again!" he added but Set just waved it off and motion for Minato to continue.

"With them up there I want Lucifer and Orpheus t-"

"What! Master why must I always me paired up with the music nut!" Lucifer yelled pointing a Orpheus who was tuning his lyre for inside use."See he never stop playing with that thing."

"You think I enjoy my time with you, you are by far the most annoying for me to be around you damage my music with that voice of your's." Orpheus shot back at Lucifer and played a with notes to mock him.

"Oh I'm going to damage a lot more than just your mus-" Lucifer was yelling that when his voice just went away he held a hand to his neck and tried to speak but nothing came out.

"Well it seems that you lost your voice good to hear I mean not hear haha." Orpheus laughed going to play a note but no sound came from his lyre. He tried again nothing and again with the same result he kept trying until he held the lyre like it was a baby.(Poor Orpheus). Lucifer wished he could laugh at him then he looked at Minato who had his earphones on a moving his head to the music.

"Are you two to done now?" he asked them getting nods he took off his earphones."Good I need you guys to look after the coliseum itself, oh you can talk and play music again now and I can do a lot worse." he told the two making them almost shiver."Next I want Thanatos,Ryoji and Siegfried to keep an on the streets about a half a mile around the coliseum got it?" He got nods from the three for them and continued."Alice,Jack and Pixie I need you guys to lay low in case they do something surprising and finally Messiah,Nyx and Chaos I want you to be with me during the tournament if we get a chance to end Erebus and his Evils in one shot we take it and that's about what I got planned."

"Sounds good to me hope you guys can pull it off on your own." Chaos said reclining in his sit.

"What do you mean Chaos? You are going to help right?" Minato asked thinking what a easy win it was with he, Nyx and Chaos went against Erebus(Easy mode with new game plus easy) so why the hell isn't he up for it.

"Huh Nyx didn't you tell him about my rules?" Chaos gave Nyx a disappointed look while sharking his head leaving everyone else out of the loop."You see I have rules about how I interact with the ones I make deals with, one of them is that I can't interfere with conflict between them so you're on your own for this one sorry." He told Minato rubbing the back of his head."It's not that I don't want to help I just can't."

"Ok but what other rules do you have that you forgot to tell me about." Minato asked pissed off that Chaos didn't say anything about rules the first time they met."_Really now he has rules isn't he the embodiment of confusion."_

"You never asked just like everyone else." Chaos said in a deadpan."The others are pretty simple they depend on the conditions of the deal like in your case you have to watch over this city of yours forever and can't leave unless I say so whereas with Erebus and Nyx their deal doesn't end until the fall comes so they're stuck unless you drop the seal and end the world, and no I can't take power away from Erebus because that breaks deal and I never break a deal you hear me." He stated speaking alot more seriously."Also Erebus is on more or less equal footing against Nyx and last Nyx told me you and your S.E.E.S friends didn't beat her avatar, then for Erebus one of them got your powers and she made a sister from the "the other side" to help out too and Erebus isn't going to be a mindless beast this time around, he might have a plan of his own, so just be careful Universe boy."

"Yea yea I know that, well I think that's it for now." Minato said getting off his sit and walked over to a double door yawning."The rest for you can do what you want I'm going to get some sleep in. night." he waved to everyone before going through and ended up in his room."Man I love doing that it's so cool." he got ready to sleep and after that he was about to hit his bed when a pair of hand wrapped around him from behind and lights went off.

"Good evening Mito-chan I missed you did, you miss me?" It was the girl that came to him this morning however Minato was pretty sure he wasn't sleeping yet so he didn't know what to do."Oh did I scare you I'm sorry I'll make up for it." she giggled passing her lips to Minato's neck giving him a shiver.

"Chaos If you don't stop that I'll kick your ass from here to the sea of souls." Minato warned but all he got was giggle from the girl on his back.

"Aww you think I'm that gender changing Idiot you're so mean Mito-chan I'll teach you." she bit down on his neck getting a ouch out of him.

"Wait if you're not Chaos then who th-." Minato stop when his door came open and Chaos was there, the lights came back on and the girl was gone, Minato just stared at Chaos while he went around the room.

"Hey man do you have any batteries my controller died?" Chaos asked holding up a game controller(not even going to name it)."Uhmm you got a bite mark on your neck there." he pointed to his neck.

"It's nothing and can't you just poof up batteries for yourself." Minato said hiding the mark with his hand."_You can change into a girl! batteries should be easy!" _He thought annoyed at how dumb Chaos got sometimes.

"Hey sometimes I want to act normal man, so do you have any?" Chaos held out his hand waiting while Minato walked over to his desk and picked some batteries then threw them at Chaos hitting him the head before landing in his hand."Thanks!" after saying that he disappeared in at poof of black smoke.

"Yea normal is just what you are." Minato said out loud falling to his bed and hoping he didn't get another visit.

**Chapter End**

* * *

><p><strong>So tell me what you think guys, yea I know it's has a lot of jokes and yes I tease the fuck out of Nyx and Minato cause I can't write it in good enough but this fic is categorized as part Humor not romance so if you hate it you got no good reason *evil laugh* but it's going to get more actiony after this or if you want I could try to develop everyone else like Nyx and Minato more your choice plz tell me and I wonder who you think the shadow chick is. Is it Nyx? or Alice? or is it really Chaos? or I am going to make it Erebus in the end who know... oh wait I do XD. Well that it for me see you soon my readers. ;)<strong>

**(I was going to do ranks for Minato's personas but I couldn't get it to make sense for the fights) **


End file.
